


All Grown Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [77]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Adult Content, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's not a kid any more.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa holds all the good cards; I got nothin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

The smile on the kid’s face let Heinkel and Darius know they were in for it, and they exchanged a glance as Ed joined them, offering his hand to shake. 

“So, what brings you guys here?” he asked, once the greetings were out of the way. 

“In the area,” Darius said.

Heinkel added, “So we decided to check in with you. See how you’re doing.” From the self-satisfied air, the way the kid practically glowed, he could tell Ed was okay, probably better than okay. “Make sure you don’t miss roaming around the countryside with a homunculus and a pair of guys like us.” He hooked a thumb between Darius and himself. 

The smile turned a bit wistful for a second before brightening back up. “I wouldn’t trade what I’ve got now for anything,” Ed said. “When I think of all those mornings,” he shook his head. 

“Those hungry mornings?” Darius asked, touching his stomach in remembrance. 

Ed shrugged, giving them a teasing glance. “Do you want to know what my wife did for me this morning?”

“Breakfast in bed?” Heinkel asked as Darius nodded. 

Nary a blush remained of the boy they used to tease about sex when he said, “Well, someone swallowed, at least.”


End file.
